megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Meiru's First Date
is the 42nd episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess anime. It originally aired on July 24, 2004 in Japan. Summary The episode begins with C.F. MegaMan fighting a losing battle against SwordMan and several minor Darkloids. Although it appears that Lan is on the verge of losing, Maylu suprisingly come to his aid and suprised him by performing Cross Fusion with Roll. As C.F. Roll, Maylu easily defeats the army of Darkloids and deletes SwordMan. While talking to Lan of how strong she is, a Mettaur suddenly fell from the sky and hit her on the head. It turns out the entire scene was only Maylu's dream and the Mettaur that hits her was actually Rush knocking her with an alarm clock to inform her that she is late for school. Realising what time is it, Maylu gave out a scream. After school has ended, Maylu and Lan discussed about Maylu's dream to which Lan explains that his father is trying to create more Synchro Chips to make Cross Fusion possible for everyone. Lan then received a phone call from Mr. Famous informing him about a large virus attack, possibly the work of Nebula. As Lan was on cleaning duty that day, he asked Maylu to help him while he deal with the incident. Although Maylu at first complains, she quickly defends Lan when Ms. Mari questions his absence, saying that she is helping Lan to clean the classroom while he takes out the trash since it is a secret that Lan is a Net Saver. In her mind, Maylu feels bad for lying to her teacher but cheer herself up as that Lan busy saving the world and she is doing whatever she can to help him. On the way home, Maylu stopped by the playground where she and Lan used to play when they were kids. The nostalgic scene reminds her of Lan protecting her from an older boy several years ago and reminiscence the changes Lan had undergo. Inside one of the playhouses, Maylu found the lucky charm she and Lan drew which signifies their everlasting friendship. That night, Lan and Maylu are having an online conversation about Lan's mission and Lan thanked her for backing him up in class. He then try ask Maylu for another favor; give him the answer for their latest assignment. A furious Maylu started scolding him for treating her as his fill-in. Lan was so frighten of her that he pulled back his previous request. On a new topic, Lan ask Maylu to meet him at the station the next day as he wanted to bring her someplace that would make her happy. Before Maylu could ask what he mean, Lan had already sign out. As Maylu try to understand what Lan mean, Roll tells her that it could be that Lan is inviting her on a date. Maylu immediately become nervous as she wasn't prepare to handle such situation. The next day, a well dressed Maylu met up with Lan at the appointment time at the station. Upon seeing Maylu's dress, Lan started blushing and state how cute she is. Maylu was excited to hear his answer and upon seeing Lan holding her hand, she begins to smile. Meanwhile, Roll is chatting with MegaMan and wish that to see things work out between them though MegaMan was confused with her with her statement. It turns out the place Lan wanted to bring Maylu to was SciLab where Dr. Hikari is testing her Synchro Rate with Roll. Yuichiro reveals that Maylu has a very high Synchro Rate with her Navi and it is possible for them to perform Cross Fusion in the future. However, Maylu was not in the mood as she was still disappointed that Lan wasn't going to take her out. To cheer her up, Lan's father gave her tickets to an amusement park so she can go on an actual date with Lan. At the park, just as the two of them can enjoy themselves, a park train suddenly run passed its tracks and head towards them. Luckily, the two of them managed to dodge it in time. A mysterious voice was heard to which Lan recognize was SwordMan's who was trying to eliminate him. He then summon a Dimensional Converted to materialized into the real world and finish him off. Lan tell Maylu to get to safety, promising that he will protect her no matter what. This reminds Maylu of the time where he promise to protect him from the bully when they were kids. As Lan attempts to perform Cross Fusion, SwordMan immediately uses Sonic Blade to stop them from doing so, causing Lan to drop his Synchro Chip. Without the chip, Lan had to dodge all of SwordMan's attacks. Maylu found the chip underneath some rubble but had to tear her skirt while trying to reach for it. Before she could able to gave the chip to Lan, SwordMan begins to attack her. Maylu start running until she ended up at the top of the roller coaster tracks. With no where else to go and no other options, Maylu remembers Dr. Hikari's saying of her and Roll's high Synchro Rate and decides to use the Synchro Chip to Cross Fuse. However, her PET is unable to read the chip and gives out an error. This angers SwordMan and proceeds to destroy the tracks. Maylu manage to hang on and threw the chip back to Lan. Now in his Cross Fusion form, C.F. MegaMan led SwordMan to the playground and tricked him into entering the playhouse where the lucky charm he and Maylu drew when they were kids was located. The plan worked and SwordMan is unable to get out. Not wanting to accept his defeat. the Red Sword detached from the main body and engaged Lan in a final attempt to kill him but was easily defeated. With one of their personality deleted, the other two fall back. Lan then head Maylu screaming and quickly summon a Fishy virus to save her before she fell. Maylu realized that Lan was holding her in his hands and remind her that he will always protect her. Maylu however started hammering him for being late as the Dimension Area begins to disappear and with it, Lan's Cross Fusion and the Fishy Virus. With nothing to stand on, the two of them begin to fall but manage to land on the roof of a food stand. Upon realizing that they are safe, Lan and Maylu started laughing. At the playground, Lan apologize to Maylu as the lucky charm that they drew had been destroyed during the battle. Maylu however was glad that Lan is able to remember their childhood promise of being friends forever. Lan then tells her that even without a charm, he and Maylu will always be friends till the end. This makes Maylu happy and proceeds to hug Lan. Characters *Lan Hikari *MegaMan.EXE *Maylu Sakurai *Roll.EXE *Yuichiro Hikari *Rush *Ms. Mari *Mr. Famous *SwordMan.EXE Battle Chips *Roll Arrow *Long Sword *Dash Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episodes